My Cry
by Lathwen
Summary: When orcs attack villages within Rohan, a boy and his sister try to escape from them...


Chapter one: My Cry 

I stood on a small hill outside of my village with my sister. As I gazed upon the plain that spread before me like a large green blanket there was smoke, fire, and utter destruction visible. The destruction was unbelievable, and it could not have been caused by human hands. And suddenly I new what had happened. Orcs!

By now I could see the orcs clearly. They were small, black, deadly blobs moving quickly towards me. They held torches in one hand and in the other they held swords. They came closer, and yet I was frozen with fear.

Panicked, my mind screamed for me to grab my younger sister and turn to run. But my stubborn, lead-like legs would not obey the commands from my mind. The orcs were closer now and I could see them more clearly and in more detail.

The orcs were terrifying and heart-wrenching to look upon. Paint in the form of huge white hands covered their bodies. Long scraggly hair fell over their shoulders and backs, and they had small black eyes. If anyone were to look into them, they would feel like they were staring into the deepest and blackest pit. The orcs's teeth were crooked and rotten, and they were covered with human blood. The rest of their bodies were discolored and scantily dressed.

They were almost upon us and still my legs would not obey the commands from my mind. To move-it was impossible-I had forgotten how to run! My sister screamed. It was a pitiful scream. Forcing my legs to move, I turned, grabbed my sister, ran.

Automatically, my legs moved in rhythm. I prayed to Eru to remove any obstacle in my path because I knew that if I fell I would never be able to rise. Surprisingly, there were no obstacles in my path. Eru was so good to me.

My sister threw her arms around my neck and buried her face into my chest. I could feel her frail body quacking with fear and grief. Although she was fifteen, she was completely helpless being lame. If I dropped her or fell, she would not be able to escape from the approaching army of orcs.

Hoarse and devilish shouts erupted from behind me. The orcs had caught wind of me and my sister. Without even looking back, I knew that they had quickened their pace. This sent a renewed strength throughout my body. The need to warn the village, race to the other side, and find the family horse before being caught by the orcs urged me on.

The village!

I needed to warn the village before the orcs overtook it! This thought brought forth endurance I never knew existed. By this time I was running at such a speed I was sure the orcs would never catch me. But that did not mean the orcs would not catch others in the village…

The village was drawing very close indeed. A man was standing at the village's edge watching me. I tried to open my mouth to shout and give warning of the approaching danger. Unfortunately, no words came forth from my lips. But the man saw the smoke on the now darkening horizon and the fear in my and my sister's eyes.

"Is it orcs, boy?" the man questioned. I nodded without slowing. He dropped the logs that were being cared home. Running along side, we alerted the village. I needed not to say anything because there had been rumors. Rumors of war. Rumors of Saruman's army of orcs laying waste to all they encountered.

The village was aroused by the first cry and began to flee. No one bothered to grab any possessions, knowing that it would hinder the flight. I ran amongst my comrades from the village. The village quickly emptied and drew into the safety of the near-by mountains, which had caves for shelter.

My legs began to protest. It was obvious that they could run no longer. I had been sprinting for three miles now. I had had nothing to eat all day and a cup of water that morning. Stuck to the roof of my mouth, my parched tongue began to swell.

I had to make it to Alerve, my family's horse. This had to be done in order to save my sister, even if it was the last thing I ever did. I could not bear the thought of my sister in the hands of an orc.

Without warning, my legs gave out and I went sprawling onto the ground and my sister was trapped beneath me. Pain blinded my thought as my temple cracked against a sharp rock. Warm thick liquid began to run down my face and it stung my eyes. My sister, who was still trapped beneath me, began to weep.

Then the realization that I fell hit me and I felt like a failure. I lay there waiting for an orc sword to bite into my bare back. Nothing happened. Perhaps they did not see me and passed on or they were waiting for me to raise my head. Orcs were notorious for having "fun" with their prey.

Nevertheless, I lifted my head expecting to see orc feet, but instead I saw Alerve ten yards away from me grazing. All I could do for what seemed like eternity was stare at the horse. Once again I had to force my legs to move. Ten yards! Ten yards seem like ten miles when one's life is threatened.

I placed my arms beneath me forcing myself into a squat-and then stood. But I stood too fast! Blackness destroyed my vision for a full moment. During that moment I heard the pounding of many creatures behind me, a twang from a bow, and a scream beside me.

This brought me back into reality. Grabbing my sister, I stumbled the whole ten yards to the horse. After pushing my sister onto the horse, I dragged my exhausted body up next. Only then did I realize that I had no strength to kick the horse.

Another arrow whistled over my head and another scream erupted close by. I felt robbed to run three miles from an army of orcs and yet have no strength to kick the horse. But I was not given enough time to ponder over this. An arrow grazed Alerve's hindquarters and the horse himself leapt forward as an arrow.

We left the burning village behind. We left the orcs behind. We left death behind. We had escaped! But little did I know of what perils laid ahead for me.


End file.
